Blazing Ice
by Hiryu Toshibi
Summary: Mizore encounters someone who will eventually draw her away from Tsukune. Who is this person, and what secrets does he still keep from her? Find out if you read. Rated M for language, gore, and potential lemony goodness later on. MizoreXOC
1. Chapter 1

As I sat in the bushes, staring at the object of my admiration, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching ME. I ignored it though, and continued to spy on Tsukune. That bitch Kurumu was smothering him in her enormous tits again. I really wanted to freeze her in a block of ice for eternity, but then I'd have no one to fight for Tsukune. Except Moka and the little brat, anyway, but they didn't count, not so long as Moka kept that dumbass Rosario on.

"Well, well, what have we here?" A voice came from behind me, and I whirled around to see who it was. It was a boy, about my age, with spiky blonde hair, and eyes that flickered, like there was flame behind them or something. He was out of uniform, like me, wearing a red sleeveless shirt and jeans. He looked out of place, and yet natural, leaning against a tree, and though I hate to say it, as cool as ice. I sure as hell wasn't, though.

"Who the hell are you!" I asked, majorically indignantly, I'm sure I blushed or something, "And why are you spying on other people!" The boy just laughed. LAUGHED! I so wanted to kill him. I was seriously ready to popsicle him when he said,

"I could ask the same of you, Mizore." Again with the laugh. He stood up straight, and held out a hand, "My name's Hiryu. Hiryu Toshibi. You don't need to tell me yours. I already know it, Mizore Shirayuki." I reluctantly shook his hand. It wasn't bad. His hand felt kinda nice, but overly warm. Too warm. I jerked my hand back and he smiled, like he was going to laugh again. I really hated the disturbance in my watching of Tsukune, but decided to tough it out a bit longer.

"You didn't answer my question." I growled, trying by best to look threatening. It wasn't hard, but he still didn't stop smiling. In fact, if anything, his smile got bigger!

"Well, I was taking a stroll around campus, and saw you hiding in the bushes, and though that maybe you might like a little company." I rolled my eyes, turning away.

"Well, you thought wrong. Now go away." Behind me, Hiryu whispered, somehow not much closer to me, but I heard him say,

"Did I?" Another Laugh rang out, and with that, I spun, fully intent to kill him with one blow, but by the time I looked, he was gone. Vanished into the wind. With that, my first encounter with Hiryu Toshibi ended. It was the first of many, and not the most important by far. Of course, after you start to see a person regularly, they stop being called encounters and more like experiences.

All I know is that most of these encounters or experiences drove me nearly insane, but I'm glad, because of where I am now. Had I not met him that day, or decided to ignore him, things may have been different.

Which brings me to our next meeting. It was a few days later, on the cliff I usually go to when I'm sad. However, that day, I was more confused than sad. Hiryu confounded me to the point where I was wondering more and more about him. Of course, as you may have expected I was surprised to hear his voice right behind me again.

"Didn't expect to see you here." Again, I turned quickly, surprised by how silently he seemed to have come up behind me. He was wearing the same outfit as before, except he was wearing sunglasses, which threw me off. You might ask, well, what's weird about that? Understand, this was happening at about midnight. Remember that.

"I-I didn't expect you, either." I stammered out, embarrassed by how I hadn't noticed him, "What are you doing here?" He looked into the sky, and for the first time, I noticed some scars I hadn't seen before. Remember, this was only our second meeting, and I still had a lot to learn about him.

"Looking at the moon." He replied. It was so obvious an answer that for a moment, I didn't reply. I was stunned into silence. He hadn't seemed like a guy who'd enjoy looking at the moon, "Before you ask about the sunglasses, I lust enjoy wearing them." That answer was too stupid to be real. So I asked,

"Really? That's your reason?" I probably sounded harsh, but I hadn't meant to, "I'm sure that there's a better one." He laughed at that, and shook his head in mirth, before responding,

"Who says that I need any more reason that that?" He was still laughing, and I'd had enough. Two steps and an arm movement later, and I slapped him so hard, his shades flew off. Literally. It was quite fun actually. I normally didn't do stuff like that, be he had apparently brought out my wild side. He smiled, and then rubbed his cheek, "Damn, that stings like a bitch." He chuckled, and then picked up his glasses and walked off. I turned back to my sea and stars view, and was content for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes I realize the triple contraction in here. But its how Mizore thinks in this fic, so just roll with it, kay?**_

After our meeting at the cliff, Hiryu and I met many times. In class, at lunch, on the cliff, all over. I suppose we eventually became slightly friendlier towards each other, because one day he asked me, while we were sitting outside by a large tree

"Um…Mizore?" His tone was kinda reluctant, and extremely cautious, "I-I know this is sudden, but I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." If it had been another slap, I'dve given it to him then and there. He'd earned his fair share, and I'd given them to him. Of course it was more conversation now than discussion; there IS a huge difference, people. I sighed,

"Sure, what is it?" I was admittedly reluctant, but I was ready to actually claw him if he was gonna ask what I thought.

"Um, well, ya see," He fumbled over his words as if he was uncomfortable saying it, "Could you please keep an eye on my little sister?" I was confused by the seemingly spontaneous request, but nodded, "She just transferred here, and I'd like it if she could have a friend to you know, start off with." At that point, I couldn't hold it off anymore, and I busted out laughing, "Hey!" He blushed furiously.

"Even you have a soft spot for a girl, huh?" I managed to say between bouts of laughing. He muttered something, then I finally calmed down, "I'm sorry, but you just don't seem like you'd have a sister, or care so much about her." He looked away from me, and I sensed that I might've said the wrong thing.

"Well, I guess it's just my brotherly instinct," He smiled, "Or maybe the fact that the two of you are very alike, and I think you'd get along fine together." His expression softened, and I got the feeling he was being extremely serious about this.

"Alright, fine, I'll do it." I said, lying against the tree, looking up into its branches and leaves, "What does she look like?" Hiryu paused for a moment, before saying,

"Well, she looks nothing like me. Her skin is way darker than mine, for starters. And her hair is bright pink. It's kinda hard to miss. She's shorter than me, by about 4-5 inches. Very slender, so as her brother I worry if she eats enough…It's been so long since I've seen her…I wonder how she's doing." This surprised me.

"You mean you don't know how you own sister is?" I turned to him, shocked, but he looked at me with the dangerous expression he always gets whenever he feels insulted, "I-I mean,"

"No, no, you're absolutely right. I probably should've paid more attention to her. Then maybe my grandparents wouldn't have taken her away from me." I was confused, "If it weren't for Yokai Academy, we'd be on the streets, living from meal to meal." He didn't really sound like he was that bothered, though. I smiled at him, glad his eyes were closed so he wouldn't see it. I think that that was the moment that we truly became friends, of course, there's much, much more to come, so stick around, and enjoy.

I met up with Hiryu's sister that week. She was like he described. She was shortish, with shoulder length pink hair, and dusky brown skin. I'm not sure if that's an accurate description, but it fits well enough. She wore the uniform, unlike her brother. Her name was Mia. A pretty name…ish. I lost track of her once or twice during the school day, and then found her behind school, surrounded by a group of guys who were way bigger than her. Bullies, I guessed.

"Hey there, newbie." One said to her. He was the biggest of them all, and I judged him to be the first one to go, "You're pretty cute for a freshman. You wanna try something?" She backed up, and hit the wall. Trapped with no where else to run, she started shaking and crying

"No…no, please, don't." They al just smiled and advanced. That was enough. I hated these guys as it was, and the fact that they would hurt an innocent girl like her makes my blood boil. I stepped out from my cover, and threw an ice knife at the jerk closest to me. It impaled him right in the back, and he fell over, trying to reach whatever stung so much. The largest one, (I decided to call him Gorilla #1) turned to me, and threatened,

"You wanna get pummeled, girlie?" He advanced in a semi-intimidating way, that is, if you're afraid of a guy who lacks the IQ to tie his own shoes.

"Bring it, I'll rip you to shreds." I extended the ice I'd placed around my wrists as a precaution to cover my hands and form my usual claws. Gorilla #1 stopped in his tracks, looking from me to the claws, then at Mia, before running of like an idiot. Sheathing my ice, I ran over to Mia, who had fallen to sit on the ground, her body limp with relief.

"Who are you?" She said, shying away from me. I smiled softly at her,

"It's ok. I'm Mizore Shirayuki. Your brother told me to look after you." Her eyes widened, and she hugged me. Kind of an odd feeling, because she was strong for her size

"Really? Big bro asked you to do that?" She was shocked, yet grateful, and it made me wonder how connected these two were, "Here, I've got a surprise for you." She stood up, shakily, then concentrated on something in her fist. When she opened it, a miniature dragon sat in her palm, carved from ice, its whiteness contrasting dramatically with the darkness of her hand, "Go ahead, take it. It's yours now. I was gonna give it to my brother, but you can have it cuz you helped me."


	3. Chapter 3

Mia and I quickly became friends. I watched out for her, and she told me many things about her homeland. It was a magical place, she said. Full of snow and ice and many other people who always wanted to play. She kinda reminded me of a younger me. Of course. I was 16, and thinking of my homeland made me think about making snow babies with Tsukune…if only I could. He was always too busy with the other girls, and I could never get him alone.

"Mizore?" Mia looked at me with her innocent eyes, a nice shade of blue that matched the glaciers of my homeland, "You ok?"

"Yeah, Mia. I'm fine." I was suddenly bugged by a question, "Mia, did Hiryu come from the same place as you?" She shook her head vigorously, "Do you know where he came from?" she shook her head again,

"I guess a volcano, because he likes warm things, and hates cold things" Of all the things Hiryu and I talked about, he always avoided the past, "Another thing, he's actually a lot older than he looks. Our race ages slowly." I wanted to ask what race that was, but didn't want to seem rude, "Do you wanna see my true form?" She changed the subject so suddenly, I wasn't sure how to react, "After school today? Maybe by the lake?" I just nodded. Mia and Hiryu were siblings, for sure. They were both high energy, and both talked a lot.

That day, after school. I followed Mia to the lake, where last year I had frozen those two guys and got blamed with their assault. Mia walked to the edge, and then stepped on the water. I'd warned her before hand about the dangers, but then, to my surprise, the whole lake froze over, and snow started to fall. Within seconds, a winter paradise feeling was achieved. I looked back to Mia to see that her skin was changing. The usual dusky brown was fading out, being replaced by white…ice. Her legs twisted together, and elongated into a tail/body thing. It happened in less than 10 seconds. Within that time, she had morphed from innocent little girl to big ice dragon. Imagine a giant ice snake. Now give it wings and whiskers. Add the nice soul of a little girl, and you've got Mia's true form. I knew I was staring, but I couldn't help it. She was beautiful in this form. I walked over, and reached out, hesitant to touch it, in case this was a dream. Mia nodded, and then spoke, "It's ok, Mizore. I'm not gonna break or anything." I laid a hand on her side. It was definitely ice. But she couldn't manipulate ice like a Snow Fairy, could she?

"Um, Mia…Can you control ice?" I inquired, and she shook her now massive head,

"Nope, I can breathe it, though, and cool stuff down." She giggled, her voice hadn't changed, even though she was now a giant dragon, "Maybe I could make my brother a little less hotheaded." She giggled, and I joined her. The snowfall was so calming, and I for some reason, lie against Mia's side, and somehow fell asleep. When I woke up, it wasn't Mia who did, it was Hiryu. What's more, it was morning.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Hiryu said, with his trademark smile. He offered his hand, and I grabbed it, having him pull me up. Before I could say anything, he immediately gave me a hug, "Thank you so much," He said, whispering into my ear, "Mia's really happy. I've never seen her happier in my life." He pulled back and it looked like he was going to cry, "Especially when you saved her from those jerks. Thank you, Mizore." He walked off, and I just stood there, unable to believe what had happened. In those few seconds, I'd felt so…warm. Close to being overheated, which isn't much for a Snow Fairy, but still…It was like Hiryu's body generated extra heat, and those few seconds were enough to warm me to the point where I was sweating. I quickly pulled a lollipop out of my pocket (hidden) and ripped off the paper, shoving it into my mouth. Within instants, a soothing cool took over my body again, and it felt so good I wanted to collapse. These grape flavored ones were my favorite.

That day, I couldn't concentrate at all. Memories of the last few days, combined with Tsukune looking as good as ever made things extremely difficult for me. At News Club, I read through a few articles, one of which covered a gang here at Yokai High. They called themselves the "Flock". There were six of them, and it was believed that they could beat anyone in the school, not counting the headmaster, of course. The article didn't say much else and I decided to ask Hiryu the next time I saw him. He was around school a lot, so he might know something. Or maybe Tsukune would know…Nah; I'd just hope he didn't get involved, since he nearly died quite a few times last year when he got involved with gangs and such.

As it so happened, I did se Hiryu later that day. He was talking to Mia right outside school, and I snuck up on the two of them. Mia shrieked when I jumped out at her, but Hiryu wasn't affected in the least. He just laughed.

"Hey, Hiryu, do you knoiw anything about "The Flock"?" I asked, and he tensed, looking at me dangerously

"Why do you want to know about them?" He inquired, his eyes narrowing as his gaze melted through my defenses,

"Well, it was just in an article for the paper, and I-" I began, but Hiryu cut me off

"Stay away from the Flock, Mizore." He growled, "I don't want to see you anywhere near them, ok?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**The majority of this chapter is gonna be from Hiryu's POV, and then maybe back to a little Mizore. MAYBE. **_

I had laced my tone with all the danger and threat I could upon making it clear to Mizore that she should stay away from the Flock. Not that they would harm her, but there was still a chance if that jackass Shadow Blackwing was still their "leader", he might attack her to get at me…assuming that he knew about us being friends. It wasn't below him, but not really above him either. I stood up, and waved good-bye to Mizore, watching as she sat down next to Mia, and they started their conversation. For some reason, I kept thinking about Mizore. It seemed that she was on my mind constantly these days, and my friends knew it, which was troublesome. I walked into our group's regular meeting room. We had formed a group upon arriving this year, and our third member, Shishio Raitora, was Mr. Genius, so we usually had him solve our problems if they couldn't be solved with our fists. He was like the sophomore Yukari something-or-other. He was more of a sciency type though, something about wasting less energy and then having more to use for other purposes. He was about 4 foot ten, with brown hair that looked like a bowl cut and big round glasses. His uniform was always clean, and we theorized he had a whole collection and had those all cleaned at one time.

"So, banged her yet?" Kurosu, the Incubus, wearing his usual non-uniform style of a tight black shirt and matching pants with an extensive collection on knives in all the pockets, asked as soon as I got in the door. He was notorious for seducing girls easily, and someone claimed that his charm worked on guys, too, but in a different way, making them feel supremely inferior to him, allowing him to take the girl.

"No, dude, I told you, we're just friends." He rolled his eyes and laughed while Shishio kept on reading his book. Some nonfiction about human biology, I bet. He was always trying to learn more, so he could improve his body though magic working directly in harmony to the human body, or something like that. We joked around, and told him he should try to make himself taller, and he laughed right along with us, and said he'd get right to work on it, "No, really, we are. And it wouldn't work, anyways, remember who I am?" His expression changed to one of realization, then he shrugged,

"I'd still tap that." He muttered, of course not taking into regard anyone's well –being except his own. I pulled out a chair, and sat down, the metal creaking after years of kid's misuse. To be honest, I was more worried that she'd fall for Shadow Blackwing, the "leader" of the group, because then he probably wouldn't reciprocate her feelings, she'd be crushed, and then Aerial would kill her for trying to "take her man". Maybe I was just overthinking, but damn…why was I worrying so damn much? We were just friends, right? I looked down at my wrist, at the bracelet I always wore, because I could never remove the trinket. It was made or paper, like origami, and all around the center, there was a sentence that endlessly repeated, burning the words into my mind. _Together Forever. _The one reason I'd been more or less lonesome since I came to this school. Kurosu always mocked me for not getting a girlfriend, but what it really was, was that I just couldn't. The bracelet made sure of that. For what seemed like the millionth time, I cursed the laws of my race and sighed. The bracelet was designed to block any severe emotions directed at a person, save for anger. So why did I feel so strongly, why did I feel anything AT ALL towards Mizore? If I could get the bracelet off, then maybe I'd be safe, but I knew it was impossible. Thankfully, no one can see it, except me, and anyone who knows about it, "Um, hello, Hiryu? Come back to us." Kurosu said, waving his hand in front of my face, "Geez, man, you always space out like that. Just what are you thinking about?"

With a smile, I looked him dead in the eye, and said, "Nothing, really." Of course, he knew about everything…well, almost everything. He knew about the bracelet, but I hadn't told him everything. Hell, I hadn't told him HALF of everything, and even though he was the person I trusted most, (well, actually, there was one other, but that comes in later)

Usually, whenever we meet, we just sit around and talk about recent news and such other stuff, and we'd occasionally go out to see if there was anyone to fight. Fights weren't exactly punished by the school, you know. That's why there were so many of them. Besides, we fought in a mostly secret location, so our group wasn't in the newspaper that often. That way, we avoided fame and being noticed and singled out for special treatment from the other students. Keeps the game kinda fair, if you get my drift. That day, not much would really happen…or so I thought. As it turned out, the day rapidly declined from there.

_**Mizore's POV**_

I was having a nice conversation with Mia about how she was adjusting to Yokai High, just sitting in the cool shade of the big tree we decided to sit beneath. Its green canopy provided a comforting greenish light when looking through it towards the sun above, and the cool breeze made everything seem fine.

"So, Mia, what more can you tell me about your brother?" I said, leaning back against the sturdy wood of the tree, sucking on a cherry flavored lollipop.

"Why?" She giggled, "What are you planning, Mizore-san?" She turned towards me with a sly look on her face. I stuck my tongue out at her, and we both laughed, before she resumed, "But really, why?" I sighed, and semi-frowned.

"Well, he never talks about his past, not even a bit. So I was curious, and wondered if you knew anything." She frowned, as if trying to remember, then shook her head, "Really?"

"He didn't tell me anything about his past, and he never mentions it. I know about as much as you do." We both fell silent, and watched the clouds. I was extremely curious about Hiryu. It wasn't that I necessarily cared, I just wanted to know because he wouldn't tell me, even after I told him a lot of stuff about me and my past. Coincidentally, it seems, he happened to be walking by just then, and I wondered if he had heard our conversation, "Hey, bro!" Mia yelled, and he turned towards us suddenly, smiling slightly and waving while striding towards us, his blonde hair being blown back a bit by the wind. As he approached, I readied some questions for him in my mind. Mia stood up, "I just remembered, I gotta be somewhere right now. I'll see you guys later!" And ran off. So I was stuck there with Hiryu.

"Mind if I sit?" He asked, and when I smiled, he took it for the yes it was, "So, how's it going?" He started off fluidly, keeping his tone even, but I sensed that there was something troubling him, something deep.

"Oh, it's ok." I paused for a bit, and then inquired, "Why don't you talk about your past very much, Hiryu?" After a moment of silence, I rushed, "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'm just curious." He looked off into the sky, then took a deep breath and sighed, the whole thing carrying the weight of a thousand words.

"No, no, it's fine…I suppose you deserve the truth." He inhaled, and started, "I'd rather not tell the whole story, because-" He was cut off by the sudden appearance of a guy, wearing some dumb trashed-out clothes stepped in front of us, looming over Hiryu.

"Are you Hiryu Toshibi?" He asked in a deep voice that rumbled like thunder. A quick glance around told me that there was nobody near, so if he was hostile, we were screwed for getting help.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat there, frozen in terror as the man loomed over Hiryu, who looked up at him with a nonchalant expression. Apparently, he wasn't too scared. I don't know why I was, except for the fact he was way bigger than me, but I could probably freeze him, then slice him up-

"You Hiryu Toshibi?" The big man asked, breaking my concentration, and then I saw why I couldn't shake the fear. The man was frickin huge. At least 6' 6. His arms were as big around as large watermelons,, and the look in his eyes proved that he wasn't afraid to kill on a moment's notice, "Prepare to get your ass whupped, bitch." He swung a fist, and I rolled to the side barely in time to avoid the splintering wood as the tree fell over, right towards the huge man with a tremendous ripping and groaning noise. Following a loud WHAM, the tree suddenly began falling the other way. In panic, I looked for Hiryu, but he wasn't there. On the bright side, there was no blood, so he wasn't dead, but then, where was he?

"Are you really that much of a jerk that you'd attack your opponent with an innocent bystander nearby?" Hiryu's voice rang from behind the man, "I know you. You're Raiga, correct?" Raiga nodded and laughed, a horrendous sound, like a train wreck, "Good. Did Shadow send you?" Raiga shook his head wildly, and guffawed, sounding like a foghorn, or a bull, or maybe a combination of both.

"Nuh-uh. I don't work for Mr. Shadow anymore! Now I've got a new boss!" He said this proudly, like it was an accomplishment or something. So he was not only strong, he was apparently stupid.

"I see." Hiryu said, slowly strolling towards Raiga. Having experienced the destruction it caused to the tree, I started to warn Hiryu, but he caught my eye, and winked at me. He knew what he was doing. I stood motionless, just watching him walk slowly, and then Raiga stepped forward, fist raised to strike, and I saw no possible way for Hiryu to dodge. But he was smiling. Wordlessly, he raised his hand, and aimed the palm right at Raiga's face, "Ignus." He stated, and a jet of fire roared from his palm, engulfing Raiga's head in a crackle of searing flames. Raiga began screaming, his hands trying to beat out the flames. Hiryu turned towards me as Raiga crumpled to the ground motionless, and as he reached me, I noticed, over his shoulder, that Raiga was getting back up.

"Hiryu, move!" I yelled, shoving him to the side as Raiga launched himself towards us. Of course, I couldn't move out of the way in time, but at least I helped out. At that moment, I resigned myself to death, accepting the charging monster that was about to end my life. Well, the most recent part was fun while it lasted, "Goodbye."

"Fuck that."

The words startled me. A slender man dropped in front of me, folding in large, dark feathery wings, wearing all black clothes, "Raiga, you betrayed me. Now, it's time for your punishment." The man held up his hand, and black flames leapt outwards, burning him severely. I backed away as far as I could, because the newcomer gave off a creepy feeling. Looking over at Hiryu, he had the weirdest look on his face. A mixture of hate, rage, and relief.

"So, Shadow." He called, "I see you got here just in time." Shadow. That name was familiar…The newspaper! Hiryu told me to stay away from Shadow Blackwing and his Flock. So…why was he so chummy with Shadow?

"Just in time to save your sorry ass." Shadow laughed. I won't lie. That first time I saw him, he seemed to be like, a male model or something. Of course, fire just isn't what it used to be. Raiga got up, AGAIN, and turned towards Hiryu and Shadow. His skin was changing color to a forest green as his body increased in size. Two horns sprouted from his head, and his face elongated, "Hiryu, meet Raiga, the Minotaur." He had the head of a bull, the torso of a man, and the legs and feet of…I suppose a bull, but they looked like Satyr legs. He roared aloud, and then charged again, he was faster in this form, and I worried about Hiryu and Shadow, even though I had just met him.

"Shall we?"

"Let's go."

Hiryu slammed his hands together while Shadow leapt in the air, using his wings to get around behind Raiga. Both pointed both hands at the Minotaur,

"IGNUS MAXIMUS!"

Flames, blue and black bellowed towards each other, surrounding Raiga in a net of fire, which slowly closed, becoming a sphere, which closed further, roasting the man to a crisp. Suddenly, the flames dispersed. Hiryu and Shadow gave each other a high five, then Shadow took off, flying off towards the horizon. Hiryu walked back towards me, and I only had the strength(being worried uses that up, ya know) to ask

"What are you?" He just laughed, and replied,

"You'll find out eventually." Those were the last words I heard before drifting off into unconsciousness.


End file.
